Experience
by Candy-M-Winchester
Summary: Fictions expérimentales! Personnages/Lectrice! Oui, il s'agit d'un slash entre certains personnages et vous chères lectrices! Fictions expérimentales avec les persos du Hobbit! Thorïn, Kili, Fili, Bilbo, Thranduil, etc... :D Enjoy!


** J'ai corrigé cette fiction que j'ai posté il y a quelques jours, supprimant quelques répétitions pour la rendre moins lourde.**

**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**

Je tiens d'abord à préciser que cette fiction est expérimentale. Je n'ai jamais écrit une fiction de ce type, incluant le lecteur dans l'histoire. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais partager ce test avec vous. J'ai découvert ce style depuis peu et je l'ai trouvé très intéressant. Je tiens à préciser que ce sera un ensemble d'OS sur Le Hobbit. Le rating M est bien sûr pour le caractère érotique de la fiction. Dans tous les cas, ces One Shots concernent mes personnages favoris. Mais il va de soi que je ne refuse aucun défi et je serais ravie d'écrire sur un personnage que vous m'indiquerez si vous le souhaitez.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez.  
Je précise évidemment que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne resteront que le splendide fruit du travail de J. R. R. Tolkien (et Peter Jackson pour son adaptation).

Ce premier OS se joue en fait en deux chapitres, l'un concernant le très apprécié Thorïn (oui je rêvais d'en faire ma première victime xD ) et l'autre… Et bien… Je vous laisserais le découvrir en temps voulus.

* * *

**Sing like this.** _(Thorïn x Lectrice.)_

Le froid mordait fortement ta peau ce soir alors que tu poussais la porte de l'auberge. La chaleur t'envahit soudainement, c'était toujours ainsi, à l'heure du dîner, toi, tu allais travailler dans cette auberge chaleureuse. Ton rôle était bien entendu de servir les chopes de bières à tous ces alcooliques mais il y avait plus… Quelque chose qui te poussait à rester dans cette auberge, quelque chose qui faisait presque sa renommée.

Les verres s'enchainèrent avec une rapidité qui te fit sourire, ce soir encore, les bénéfices allaient être bons. Tu revins près du bar, prenant un plateau que ton amie te tendait. Trois bières trônaient dessus.  
« Pour les trois nains que tu affectionnes tant, sourit-elle. »  
Tu regardas par-dessus ton épaule et constata en effet la présence de ces habitués que tu appréciais. Tu te dirigeas vers eux lorsque le plus jeune te fit de grands signes.  
« Bonsoir Messieurs, sourit-tu en déposant les chopes pleines.  
\- Et bien, jeune fille ! S'exclama le blond. Aurons-nous la joie d'entendre l'un de vos chants une dernière fois avant notre départ ? »  
Le clin d'œil qu'il te fit ne te surpris aucunement. Fili et Kili aimaient bien flirter mais cela les rendaient attachants, pas comme les ivrognes que tu passais ton temps à rembarrer. Mais ton regard se porta bien sûr sur l'ainé des trois, leur oncle, Thorïn. Tu sentis tes joues te brûler lorsque tu constatas qu'il te fixait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Et bien qu'avait-il ce soir ? Tu reculas et percutas un ivrogne dans toute cette confusion. Maladroitement, tu t'excusas et ignora l'homme qui venait de caresser ton dos jusqu'à effleurer tes fesses d'une manière obscène et totalement déplacé avant de retourner rapidement au bar. Tu pouvais encore sentir les yeux bleus glaces du roi nain.

« Eh bien, ma grande, tu te sens bien ? Interrogea ta jeune amie. Il est rare que tu ne gifle pas un ivrogne qui te tripote de cette façon.  
\- Je… J'ai simplement décidé de l'ignorer, marmonna-tu, encore troublé du regard insistant du nain.  
\- C'est pas plus mal, soupira la jeune femme. En fait, ce soir j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait faire notre numéro spécial pour nos amis nains, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu sais, pour fêter leur départ ?  
Tu bégayas :  
\- Leur départ ?  
\- Et bien, oui, tu sais bien que demain matin, ils partent pour accomplir leur fameuse quête secrète, annonça ton amie d'une voix que tu perçus comme mélancolique. »

La nouvelle fût comme un électrochoc. Non, tu n'avais aucunement réalisé qu'ils s'en iraient si tôt. Bien sûr, Kili, incapable de tenir sa langue, t'avais annoncé quelques temps plus tôt qu'ils allaient partir à la reconquête de leur royaume perdu, mais ce serait dans longtemps ! Ce n'était qu'une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ils étaient tes meilleurs clients, les nains qui t'avaient convaincus que ce boulot n'était pas si terrible que ça. Tu adorais les voir arriver le soir, pour papoter de tout et de rien. Bien que, Thorïn parlait plutôt de rien mais peu importait ! Après tout, tu devais te réjouir pour eux ! Les mots de Fili résonnèrent soudainement à tes oreilles : « Aurons-nous la joie d'entendre l'un de vos chants une dernière fois avant notre départ ? »  
Et là, tu réalisas. Oui, ils allaient partir. Kili, Fili mais surtout ce petit être orgueilleux qu'était Thorïn. Tu te mordis la lèvre pour taire un soupir, quelle idiote tu faisais.

Ton amie tapota ton épaule alors que tes yeux s'étaient verrouillés sur la table des nains. Elle prononça ton nom pour capter ton attention.  
« Il est l'heure, murmura-t-elle. »  
Tu la regardas et tu souris en constatant que ton amie avait choisi une tenue qui mettait parfaitement son corps en valeur. Alors elle avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu ce soir ? Tu la suivis vers la table de vos amis communs. Nonchalamment, elle monta sur la table qui fût assez longue, elle repoussa les chopes de ses pieds à présent nus. Les regards convergèrent alors vers vous. Tout le monde sachant pertinemment ce que vous feriez. Tu laissas un sourire parcourir tes lèvres alors que tu commençais à taper un battement sur la table, la salle se plongeait dans un silence prodigieux. Dès les premiers battements que tu fis, tu vis ton amie commencer à se mouvoir. Kili et Fili, tout heureux qu'ils étaient de recevoir cet honneur, ne purent retenir des exclamations de joies et d'excitations. Ton amie et toi réservaient rarement vos spectacles pour une seule table, mais ce soir, tout était différent, non ? C'est en pensant que l'auberge tenait sa réputation de vos talents que tu commenças à ouvrir la bouche pour chanter. Oui, tu savais parfaitement quelle chanson conviendrait.

**You terrify me  
Cause you're a man- you're not a boy  
You've got some power  
And I can't treat you like a toy  
You're the road less, travelled by a little girl  
You disregard the mess while I try to control the world**

A l'instant même où tes paroles s'élevèrent dans les airs, tu pus sentir à nouveau ce regard sur toi. Tu tapas la rythmique sans t'arrêter alors que tous les clients, éberlués, regardait ta collègue tordre son corps dans une danse gracieuse, sensuelle, artistique, mais lui non.

**Don't leave me, stay here and frighten me  
Don't leave me, come now enlighten me  
Give me all you got, give me your wallet and your watch  
Give me your first-born, give me the rainbow and the...  
So go on and challenge me**  
**Take the reins and see**  
**Watch me scream baby**  
**But you are just what I need**

Tu fermas les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'à cet instant tu allais plus tirer sur tes cordes vocales mais surtout que tu devrais contrôler correctement ton souffle.

**And I've never played a fair game  
I've always had the upper hand  
But what good is intellect and nerve play  
If I can't respect any man  
Oh I want to play a fair game  
Yeah I want to play a fair game**

Tu ouvris les yeux et croisa le regard glacial en face de toi, tu retenus un hoquet sous l'émotion qui te parcourut, sachant pertinemment que tu avais choisi cette chanson pour lui.

**You terrify me, we've still not kissed and yet I've cried**

Un soupir d'affliction franchit tes lèvres mais personne ne sembla le déceler, trop occupé à savourer les mouvements de ton acolyte. Enfin, personne était un bien grand mot, lorsque tu vis la bouche du brun se crisper légèrement.

**You got too close and I pushed and pushed hoping you'd bite**

Ces mots t'échappèrent dans un souffle alors que tu ne pouvais empêcher ton regard de toujours venir se reposer sur ton client habitué et qui bientôt, ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir.

**So I could run, run and that I did but through the dust**

Tu chantas encore pendant quelques minutes, tu aimais tellement ça.  
La fin de la chanson arriva et tu ne pus retenir ton sourire en voyant les deux jeunes princes hypnotisés par le corps de ta jeune amie. Un rire t'échappa lorsque tu pensas qu'elle aurait du mal à choisir entre les deux. Toi, tu ne connaissais pas ce genre de dilemme.

Les heures passèrent et l'auberge se vida, tu t'occupas de fermer en voyant que ton amie montait à l'étage, suivie par deux nains un peu éméchés. Tu ne pus retenir un petit rire bienveillant. Tu aimais beaucoup cette jeune fille, elle méritait bien de s'amuser un peu.  
Ton ricannement se stoppa à l'instant même où tu constatas que Thorïn était resté là, assis au comptoir, il discutait avec ta patronne. Discuter ? Alors il en était capable ? Toi qui n'avais eu que très peu d'occasion d'entendre sa voix. Il tendit quelques pièces à la femme. Ah, il payait simplement la chambre, pas de quoi sauter au plafond. Il descendit de son tabouret et te lança un regard très insistant alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Tu frissonnas légèrement, décidément, cet homme avait le don de te mettre mal à l'aise. Tu commenças à nettoyer le bar lorsqu'une main attrapa ton poignet.  
« A quoi joues-tu ? Demanda la voix douce de ta patronne bien que son ton soit réprobateur.  
\- Pardon ? Murmuras-tu avec incompréhension.  
\- Il ne te reste que quelques heures avant son départ, te fit remarquer cette femme que tu considérais comme une deuxième mère. Tu devrais en profiter je pense.  
\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parler, bégaya-tu, pensant tes sentiments imperceptibles.  
\- J'ai vu vos petits regards, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, tu sais ? Sourit-elle, bienveillante. Je vais m'occuper du reste. Rejoins ton amant. »  
A ce mot, elle te fit un clin d'œil et tu ne pus t'empêcher de rougir. Tu considéras sérieusement son offre mais tu te résignas. Non, tu n'arriverais pas à l'affronter, trop impressionnée par l'homme qu'il était. Tu repris ton ouvrage alors qu'une main t'arrêta de nouveau. Tu soupiras et ouvrit la bouche, voulant parler.  
« Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter, ma belle, dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Sa quête va durer des mois, si ce n'est des années, mais surtout, qui te dit qu'il en reviendra ? »  
Les mots résonnèrent à tes oreilles et tu lâchas le chiffon qui te permettait de cirer le bar en bois. Tu restas interdite et regarda ta patronne avec détresse, ton cœur se serrant fortement dans ta poitrine. Cette éventualité ne t'avait jamais traversé l'esprit.  
« Vas y, souffla la femme aux cheveux roux en te faisant un signe de tête. »  
Tu accourus jusqu'aux escaliers en essuyant tes mains sur ton tablier et te retourna vers cette figure maternelle.  
« Merci, murmuras-tu avant de t'élancer sur les marches. »

Tu montas au premier étage et marcha doucement dans le couloir, tu ne pus retenir un sourire fier en entendant quelques gémissement s'échapper de la chambre que tu savais être celle de Kili et Fili.  
En arrivant devant la pièce où dormait Thorïn tu te mis à trembler légèrement, et s'il te refusait ? Tu posas ta main sur le bois et la ferma en un poing pour frapper doucement. A peine ton second coup avait effleuré la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

Il s'écarta, te laissant entrer, comme si il attendait ta visite. Tu n'osas le regarder, avançant doucement dans la pièce tandis que tu entendis la serrure se verrouiller. Tu te retournas et vis qu'il venait de s'adosser à la porte en croisant les bras, un petit sourire amusé plaqué au visage. Il souriait. Tes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Ce qu'il pouvait être séduisant, plus encore lorsque ses lèvres se retroussaient de cette manière. Tu te sentis rougir lorsqu'il fit un pas vers toi.  
« Alors, jeune fille ? S'enquit-il. Que me vaux cette visite ? »  
Sa voix était grave, tu sentis un léger frisson te parcourir l'échine. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il parlait peu… Son timbre était trop envoutant, trop rauque.  
« Je pense que vous le savez pertinemment, souffla-tu enfin, ta voix plus sensuelle que tu ne l'aurais voulu. »  
Il sembla aussi étonné que toi par le ton que tu avais pris mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire. Il approcha et frôla ton bras de ses doigts rugueux. Tu sentis tes joues te brûler et ton cœur manqua un battement. Alors c'était un jeu ? A celui qui craquerait le premier ? Tu eus un sourire et posa doucement une main sur son torse musclé. Puis tu tournas lentement autour de lui, tes doigts suivant ton mouvement. Lorsque tu fus dans son dos, tu murmuras à son oreille. Quelques mots en khuzdul que Kili et Fili t'avaient savamment appris. Sa réaction te plus lorsque tu le sentis frissonner. « Alors jouons, mon roi. » lui avais-tu susurré avec un accent presque parfait. Tu ne savais si c'était les mots que tu avais employé ou ton souffle chaud contre son oreille qui le fit perdre pied, mais lorsque tu revins devant lui, ta main sur son corps permit de déceler les battements accélérés de son cœur. Tu souris avec satisfaction jusqu'à l'instant où tu croisas son regard. Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu glacial tel un loup affamé. Tu pinças tes lèvres et ne pus t'empêcher d'approcher pour effleurer les siennes. Ton souffle chaud se mêla doucement au sien lorsqu'il soupira ton prénom. Tu ne pus quitter ses yeux cependant. Il leva sa main et la passa dans ta nuque, elle était brûlante. Par ce geste, il t'approcha de lui pour qu'enfin tu l'embrasses. Tu fermas les paupières et savoura ses lèvres chaudes contre les tiennes. Tu ne pus retenir longtemps ta langue d'aller danser avec celle de ton amant. Tu avais attendu ce baiser depuis plus longtemps que tu n'oserais l'avouer et par l'intensité des gestes de ton vis-à-vis, tu sus que lui aussi l'avait espéré.  
Tu posas tes mains sur ses épaules et rompit votre échange lorsque tu sentis le besoin de respirer. Tu frottas ta joue contre la sienne, appréciant le contact à la fois doux et rugueux de sa barbe contre ta peau. Ton cœur ne cessait de battre à tout rompre. Pouvoir un jour avoir Thorïn était inespéré pour une fille comme toi, si insignifiante. Il retira l'accessoire qui retenait tes cheveux, les laissant libres sur tes épaules. Puis il vit la fine tresse que tu avais faite afin de l'imiter. Il sourit tendrement.  
« Pourquoi moi ? Murmuras-tu sans t'en rendre compte. »  
Tu blêmis en te rendant compte que tu venais de penser à voix haute, la honte te broyant le ventre. Il sembla confus.  
« Pourquoi toi ? »  
Tu vis dans son regard qu'il venait de saisir le sens de ta question. Il comprit que tu ne te considérais pas digne d'un roi tel que lui, ne serait-ce de l'homme incroyablement brave qu'il était. Tu te mordis la lèvre inférieure de peur qu'il ne te dise ce que tu redoutais. Tu te penchas pour embrasser son cou, le mordillant doucement de peur que tes mots ne le fassent fuir. S'il comprenait comme tu te sentais petite à côté de lui, il te mépriserait probablement.

Tu reculas lorsque la main dans ta nuque t'y contraignit sans violence. Tu gardas tes mains sur son torse et tu croisas son regard. Il semblait ému par ta demande, par ta réaction. Il s'approcha à nouveau de toi pour te voler un intense baiser, emplit de désir, tu sentis sa main descendre dans ton dos, délassant ton tablier qui tomba au sol. Il ne te laissa pas le loisir de respirer, sa langue se mêlant farouchement à la tienne alors que ton envie augmentait.  
« Ta voix est un délice, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. »  
Tu sentis ses mains remonter légèrement dans ton dos, frissonnant sous ce contact.  
« Ton corps est une invitation au péché même, parvint-il à souffler chaudement. Tu es pleine de malice et de caractère. »  
A cet instant, il cessa d'embrasser tes lèvres et tu agrippas sa tunique lorsqu'il frotta sa barbe contre ta joue pour aller mordiller ton oreille. Sa voix rauque résonnait encore alors que tu laissas un soupir de désir franchir ta bouche. Tu le désiras d'autant plus lorsque tu sentis ta robe glisser sur tes épaules. Pourtant il arrêta le tissu sur ta poitrine et embrassa ta clavicule. Tu frissonnas d'impatience.  
« Thorïn, murmuras-tu.  
\- J'aurais tué pour moins que ça, gronda-t-il alors que ses dents se plantèrent sensuellement dans ta peau. »  
Tu tremblas, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il essayait de dire. Une peur soudaine s'empara de ton ventre. De quoi parlait-il ? Et surtout de qui ? Son souffle remonta jusqu'à ton oreille et son murmure te fit frissonner, à la fois de soulagement et d'un certain plaisir, étrangement.  
« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir giflé ? S'était-il enquit dans un ton que tu sus jaloux. »  
L'idée d'attiser sa jalousie t'effleura. Thorïn Oakenshield était impulsif et tu te demandais ce qu'il ferait une fois sortit de ses gonds. L'ivrogne qui t'avait touché les fesses plus tôt dans la soirée… C'était donc à lui qu'il pensait.  
« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Susurras-tu de la voix sensuelle qu'il affectionnait tant. »  
Il comprit vite ton jeu mais ne pût étouffer son instinct orgueilleux et possessif.  
« Petite insolente, grogna-t-il à ton oreille avant de croquer ton cou. »  
Tu gémis légèrement sous la surprise et la sensation que cela t'avait procurée. Puis tu le sentis agripper ta cuisse pour la remonter à sa taille, laissant glisser ta robe jusqu'à ta taille. Tu tremblas lorsque tu sentis son érection contre ton bas ventre, tandis qu'elle durcissait lorsqu'il posa son regard sur ta poitrine. Tu le fixais, attendant qu'il fasse un geste et tu te sentis d'autant plus excitée quand il humidifia ses lèvres, incapable de masquer son désir. Il approcha son visage de ta peau et tu te cambras légèrement, impatiente qu'il te touche. Il sourit fièrement et seul son souffle effleura tes seins, les faisant durcir de désir.  
« Thorïn, supplias-tu presque alors que tes doigts se perdaient dans sa crinière brune.  
\- Ne penses-tu pas que tu mérites une petite punition pour ton affront? Sermonna-t-il en glissant doucement sa langue sur la pointe de chair sensible. »  
Tu tressaillis lorsque sa bouche te toucha enfin. Sa voix t'avait faite trembler, tu caressas ses cheveux alors qu'il embrassait longuement ta poitrine. Tu perdis rapidement pied sous sa langue experte. Certaines femmes ne trouvaient pas ce genre de toucher excitant, avec un sourire extatique tu pensas qu'aucune d'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître la bouche de Thorïn Oakenshield. Tu sentis ses dents te mordiller doucement alors que sa main vint caresser ton ventre. Ses baisers effaçaient les brèves brûlures de sa barbe sur ta peau qui se faisaient de plus en plus sensible.  
Un gémissement de mécontentement effleura tes lèvres alors que son toucher te quitta. Sa main te poussa doucement et tu tombas sur le lit. Tu le regardas, impatiente qu'il te revienne pour te faire oublier la froideur des draps. Il resta planté là, au pied du lit, te contemplant, une lueur luxurieuse brillant dans ses iris. Tu murmuras son prénom, il arqua un sourcil comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Tu te redressas doucement sur tes coudes alors qu'il te fit signe de ne pas bouger plus. Tu t'interrogeas alors, ton excitation montait en flèche depuis que tu étais entré dans la salle, alors qu'attendait-il pour te faire connaître l'extase ? Tu lui lanças un regard que tu voulus furieux et il sourit d'un air satisfait. Il agrippa le bas de ta robe et la tira sans ménagement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne couvre plus la moindre parcelle de ton corps. Tu tremblas légèrement dans la froideur de la pièce et ton roi ne pût se résoudre à te laisser ainsi. Ses mains se posèrent de chaque côté de ton corps et il se glissa au-dessus de toi. Tu agrippas ses cheveux et l'attira dans un baiser langoureux, ton autre main descendant dans ses reins pour la plaquer à ton corps. Tu sentis son membre dur se frotter contre toi et tu laissas une plainte obscène franchir ta gorge. Tu glissas tes doigts sous sa tunique et vint doucement griffer son torse voulant le sentir en toi à cet instant. Il grogna légèrement et tu le senti frémir sous tes ongles. Il passa sa tunique bleu nuit au-dessus de sa tête avant de venir embrasser ta poitrine de nouveau mais tu le repoussas sans violence, voulant contempler son corps parfait de nain forgeron, de guerrier, de roi.  
« Uzbad, murmuras-tu, inconsciente d'avoir parlé dans sa langue natale.»  
Un désir impatient brilla dans ses pupilles et il se pencha à nouveau sur ton corps. Il descendit les caresses taquines de sa langue jusqu'au moment où tu te cambras soudainement. Le contact humide venait de toucher ton organe le plus intime. Tes cuisses voulurent se fermer sous l'impulsion, mais deux mains chaudes les clouèrent au drap. Tu ne pus qu'agripper l'oreiller qui reposait sous ta tête et un gémissement délectable t'échappa. Il continua ses caresses langoureuses et tu sentis sa main venir stimuler ton clitoris. Tu fermas les yeux sous le plaisir qui montait en toi. Tes gémissements se firent plus irréguliers lorsque deux de ses doigts te pénétrèrent. La douleur passagère s'effaça bien vite alors qu'il t'habituait à cette présence, voulant te préparer à quelque chose de bien plus large. Il s'arrêta soudainement sur la surprise et tu n'eus plus le plaisir de sentir sa langue sur ton intimité humide, mais son souffle chaud te fit trembler.  
« Par Mahal, mais… Tu es vierge ? S'enquit-il, incapable de masquer sa surprise et son enchantement. »  
Tu sentis tes joues s'empourprer alors que tu détournas le regard avec un peu de honte. Tu frémis lorsque ses lèvres remontèrent sur ton buste jusqu'à embrasser ton oreille.  
« Je serais doux dans ce cas, murmura-t-il rauquement alors que son excitation s'était accrue. »  
Ses doigts reprirent un rythme sensuel, touchant un certain point sensible en toi et des larmes de honte te montèrent aux yeux lorsque tu compris qu'il pouvait te faire jouir ainsi. Tu mordis ta lèvre inférieure et tu l'entendis susurrer ton prénom dans un grognement. Il regarda ton visage, savourant tes gémissements trop éperdus dans le plaisir.  
« Que t'arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il en arrêtant de nouveau ce mouvement si bon en toi.  
\- C'est toi que je veux sentir lorsque je viendrais… Murmuras-tu impuissante alors que tes yeux brillants se plantèrent dans les siens. »  
Il t'embrassa avec passion tout en retirant sa ceinture et son pantalon en toile et tu mis fin au baiser pour contempler le bas de son corps. Tu te mordis la lèvre en pensant au plaisir immense qu'il allait te donner et tu le plaquas contre toi pour le sentir se frotter à ton clitoris. Un gémissement sensible t'échappa tandis qu'il suçotait de nouveau ta poitrine. Tu donnas un léger coup de hanches en te cambrant et il grogna en emprisonnant ta chair entre ses dents.  
«Uzbad, supplias-tu, ayant pleinement conscience cette fois que l'appeler ainsi l'exciterait d'autant plus. »  
Uzbad était un terme proche de « Seigneur » ou « Roi » en Khuzdul et tu savais que Thorïn se sentait particulièrement fier de ce terme. Il agrippa ta cuisse et l'enroula autour de ses hanches. Il murmura quelques excuses et quelques préventions sur la souffrance que tu pourrais ressentir mais la seule chose que tu parvenais à entendre était son souffle érailler par le désir et l'impatience. Comment pouvait-il avoir une voix aussi rauque ? Tu l'embrassas avidement en seule réponse et il entra en toi lentement, ton corps entier se crispa et tu tiras sur ses cheveux. Le gémissement qu'il te soutira en premier témoignait d'une forte douleur.  
« C'est trop… »  
Tu ne pus finir ta phrase, la langue de Thorïn venait de s'enrouler autour de la pointe de chair qui finissait ton sein. Ce toucher fût incroyablement plaisant et tu sentis tes membres se détendre malgré l'intrusion dans ton corps. Il avait décidé de ne pas bouger attendant que tes muscles autour de son membre se décontractent afin que tu ne gémisses plus de douleur mais d'un plaisir profond. Il mordillait ta peau, laissant quelques traces violacées sur tout ton buste. Jusqu'au moment où tu passas ton autre jambe autour de sa hanche en signe d'acceptation.  
Il laissa une plainte lui échapper lorsqu'il entreprit un lent frottement à l'intérieur de ton corps. Le mal que tu ressentis fût immédiatement repousser par un râle de plaisir qui t'échappa lorsqu'il s'enfonça plus profondément en toi. Tu t'étais cambrée dans un geste vif alors que ta voix s'était égarée dans un cri incontrôlable. La main de ton roi te plaqua de nouveau au lit alors qu'il venait t'embrasser langoureusement. Le second mouvement de hanches qu'il entreprit te fit étouffer un ronronnement contre sa barbe. Il grogna ton prénom lorsqu'il sentit tes ongles se planter sans ménagement dans sa peau. Tu le griffas sur toute la longueur de son dos lorsqu'il accéléra ses coups de reins. Il se cambra contre toi et tu sentit ses dents violenter ton cou.  
« P… Pardon, murmuras-tu dans un gémissement en sachant que cette morsure était sa réponse à tes doigts de tigresse. »  
Mais tu te sus au bord de l'orgasme, le sentant monter en toi à chaque coup de hanches. Thorïn cessa tout mouvement et croisa ton regard. Tu mordis ta lèvre, non, il ne pouvait arrêter maintenant ! Tu roulas doucement des hanches, voulant te familiariser avec ce geste que tu n'avais jamais réalisé. Et tu sentis ses mains agripper celles-ci pour les plaquer au lit, il venait de t'immobiliser.  
« Thorïn, braillas-tu, incapable de retenir tes halètements.  
\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu méritais une punition ? Gronda ton amant. »  
Sa voix trahissait son désir insatisfait. Tu plantas ton regard dans ses yeux de glaces. Tu gémis doucement et approcha dans un soupir chaud. Tu laissas ta langue goutter à sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'une fine pellicule de sueur vous couvrait sous la frustration. Il tressaillit, ayant toutes les peines du monde à ne pas répondre à ton baiser. Tu eus cependant le plaisir de voir sa langue passer sur ses lèvres dans l'espoir de te goutter de nouveau. Ta langue glissa d'elle-même dans sa bouche pour caresser sa jumelle sensuellement.  
« Pourtant, parvînt tu à murmurer entre deux soupirs, vous savez que je n'appartiens qu'à vous, Thorïn. »  
Tu pus le sentir tressaillir en voyant l'étincelle briller dans son regard. A cet instant, tu ne sus si c'était la meilleure ou la pire chose que tu aurais pu dire. Il entama un mouvement brutal et rapide de va et viens. Tu n'avais même pas eu le temps de reprendre ton souffle à la fin de ta phrase que tes gémissements avaient laissés place à des cris résonnant dans la chambre en harmonie avec les halètements rauques de ton amant. Jamais tu n'avais ressentis de telle sensation. Le plaisir t'étourdissait et tu te cambrais sous lui, tu perdis toute maîtrise de toi-même, agrippant successivement le drap sous toi ou le corps de Thorïn qui te collait sensiblement. La friction de vos corps était extatique et ce fût soudainement que tu ouvris les yeux, ta vue floutée par l'extase. Un cri de jouissance t'échappa, dans lequel tu demandais à ton amant quelle était cette puissante sensation qui te traversait. Le nom de Thorïn résonna plusieurs fois avant que lui-même n'atteigne le paroxysme du plaisir. Il avait étouffé ton prénom contre tes lèvres alors que tu avais sentis un liquide chaud s'épandre en toi.  
Etourdie et égarée sous l'exaltation qui venait de te submerger, tu ne bronchas pas en sentant le corps brûlant de ton amant t'écraser. La sensation était agréable et lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur le lit, tu n'hésitas pas à te blottir contre son torse, de peur d'attraper froid, probablement…

Au bout de quelques minutes, tu parvins à regagner un souffle normal et régulier bien que ton cœur battait encore à tout rompre.  
« Thorïn, je… Murmuras-tu.  
\- Je sais, te coupa-t-il sans brutalité. »  
Tu restas silencieuse quelques secondes, savourant le contact de la main qui caressait ton dos dans un geste apaisant.  
« Je t'attendrais, parvint tu à souffler alors que la timidité étranglait ta gorge. »  
Tu sentis que le cœur de ton amant s'arrêta un instant.  
« Tu es si jeune, susurra-t-il enfin. Je ne peux accepter que tu gâches cette jeunesse pour moi. »  
Ces mots se voulait contestant mais tu sus aux tremblements de ses doigts qu'il n'attendait que ça. Tu l'embrassas avec tendresse, tes doigts se perdant dans sa longue et fine tresse de charbon.  
« Je ne te demande pas la permission, chuchotais-tu à ses lèvres. »  
Tu crus le voir rougir mais le grand Thorïn Oakenshield ne rougissait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il te rendit ton baiser dans une étreinte chaleureuse et avant que tu ne t'en rendes comptes, tu tombas de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, à ton réveil, tu sentis une légère insistance sur ta chevelure et lorsque tu ouvris les yeux tu vis que Thorïn était en train de tresser l'une de tes mèches. Le ruban bleu que tu avais attaché à la première de tes tresses avaient disparu. Tu t'apprêta à demander où il était lorsqu'une perle en argent vint clore la torsade que le roi nain venait de te faire.  
« Cette perle a été forgé dans les mines d'Erebor par mon père lui-même, murmura-t-il, conscient des questions qui traversaient ton esprit. Garde-la… Comme une promesse. »  
Ainsi tu compris que ton ruban bleu qui ornait l'une de ses tresses avaient en fait la même signification à ses yeux.  
« Thorïn, soufflas-tu tristement. »  
Aucun autre mot ne pouvait franchir tes lèvres, pourtant il y en avait tant qui se bousculait dans ta tête. Il comprit ton silence et vint t'embrasser avec une passion tout autre que la veille. Un baiser d'adieu mais une promesse de retour. Tu agrippas une dernière fois sa tunique alors qu'il se levait et il te jeta un regard tendre. Sa main vint prendre la tienne pour te faire lâcher le morceau de tissu. Puis, il retira ses doigts des tiens avant de rejoindre la porte. Tu te redressas vivement, murmurant un mot de refus que tu aurais voulu crier. Il l'entendit et te regarda une dernière fois avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce premier OS est terminé ! (Je pense à faire une suite mais ça dépendra de l'accueil qu'il aura ! ) J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez et j'espère quelques reviews. La deuxième partie sera bien sûr sur Kili et Fili et la jeune et jolie danseuse !  
Voilà voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
